


"So You HAVE Succumbed To The Selfcest Train!"

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty porn [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cute, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, Frottage, Full Consent, Grinding, Healthy romantic relationships, Hickies, I guess?? It's pretty consensual and all encompassing id K, M/M, Makeouts, Masturbation, Passionate, Polyamory, Romance, Sleepy grandpas gettin it on, Universe 93RX-CK, Universe Z-465, Ye Ha, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon on Tumblr!!</p><p>"heyo, a r&m fic request :0 of some real dirty, gritty, grimy, grungy but pretty heart string pulling sensitive trans rickcest 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Sanchez of Dimension 93RX-CK: Approximately 55 Earth years old, hair styled into what’s known as a ‘fauxhawk’, colours are natural blue and a slightly darker shade swirled into it. Transgender male; has mild scarring on his chest from self-performed surgery but has managed to come up with a scar cream that’s made it much less noticeable. Has decided to keep his vagina for the simple fact that it makes smuggling easier, and it’s much better than sex with a boring old penis. That isn’t to say he doesn’t like having penises in him.

He appears to be in a sort of ‘friends with benefits’ relationship with his Morty; both are very open about fucking other people, so long as it’s another Rick or Morty, or someone that they’ve discussed before.

 

Rick Sanchez of Dimension Z-465: Approximately 53 Earth years old, hair styled in a nearly identical fashion to that of Rick Sanchez of Dimension C-137 with the exception of him lacking a bald spot at the back of his head. Transgender male, has mild scarring on his chest from self-performed surgery but wears makeup over them if/whenever he needs to be shirtless. He never covers them up when he’s around his Morty, however. Has a penis; removed his uterus and vagina through self-performed surgery and has managed to come up with an apply-once serum that allows him to experience sensations as if he were born with a penis.

He appears to be in a romantic relationship with his Morty, assisting him with his transition, as well as ‘helping’ with his dysphoria whenever it gets too bad. Rick appears to be alright with Morty having sexual relationships with other Mortys, as long as it’s never romantic.

* * *

“H-Hey, uh, Rick?” Morty walks in, scratching at the back of his multicoloured hair in that adorable way that Rick’s always found adorable.

“Yeah, MoURGH- Morty, what’s- what’s up, what is it?” He doesn’t look up from what he’s working on at his desk, carefully mixing together several chemicals before dumping about a cup of powdered Crystal Kalaxian into the mix, which promptly explodes into a mess of smoke that Rick quickly inhales, then exhales with a loud, satisfied grunt.

Morty chuckles and walks up, hand on his hip as he looks down at Rick with an expression that’s a jumble of things that Rick can’t really read, or maybe that’s just because he’s high as balls. “I-I, uh, I got- I-I arranged a sort of, a playdate, I-I guess? With another Morty, uh, I-I think you’d really like his Rick! But, yeah, h-he and- he and I are just, um, we’re gonna- j-just, don’t shoot if a portal opens up, a-alright?” He offers a tiny smile, hoping that Rick won’t be upset with him for speaking outside of the dimension; he still cringes whenever he remembers what had happened the last time he’d tried communicating with something outside of Z-465.

“A playdate, huh?” Rick snorts and mumbles something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘Mortycest’s getting more and more popular these days with th’ little shits’ before pushing everything he’d just been tinkering with away from himself so that he can grab Morty by the waist and pick him up, setting him onto the table. Grinning up at the now pink-cheeked teenager, he leans up to give Morty a brief kiss, one that’s just barely starting to get heated when the familiar sound of a portal opening sounds to his left and he looks over, brow tilted as a much punkier version of himself walks out, followed by a Morty that has a nearly identical everything, save for slightly lighter, slightly longer hair.

He looks over as well, gasping and seeming to almost light up at the sight of the two. “H-Hey!” Morty leans down to give Rick one last peck on the corner of his lips before hopping down and practically running the short distance to Morty of Dimension 93RX-CK and hugging him tightly enough that they both knock into the Rick, who’d apparently been preoccupied with trying to light the cigarette in his mouth with one hand while sipping from his flask with the other.

They stay entangled in a giggling mess of limbs and squirming until the Rick rolls his eyes and manages to get out of the Morty pile, brushing himself off and mumbling something about ‘threesomes, save that ‘till I’m more drunk, I can barely handle one Morty as is’, but there’s an amused sparkle in his eye and he helps the Mortys up before shoving the flask into the waistband of his pants and going over to Rick of Dimension Z-465.

“Sup?” He holds his hand out, grinning lopsidedly and drawing Rick’s attention to the fact that he seems to be much more...relaxed? Than he’s accustomed to Ricks ever being. His general presence is pretty interesting, and he doesn’t realize that he’s staring until 93RX-CK clears his throat, tilting his brow and taking a drag off of his now-lit cigarette, blowing off to the side and giving Z-465 a refreshing little burst of nicotine. “So, I guess you’re one a- one of those Ricks that’s into that Rickcest nonsense? I can EURGH- I can respect that,” he says with a gravelly laugh.

Rick hurriedly shakes the other’s hand, blushing slightly and shaking his head. “N-No! God, no, I’m- I mean, that’s, that’s all fine,” he says with a shrug, “But it’s not like- well, we just met, and I like to at least kind of know the Ricks that I fuck, y’know?” Then his usual, drunken and high charm’s back up to speed and he grins back, eyes narrowing slightly as something passes unsaid between them.

A loud squeal drifts up from both of the Mortys, and they appear to have fallen into a pile of hugging again because now they’re on the ground, laughing their asses off about something that Z-465 just said. “Shh, n-no, don’t- don’t let them- th-they’re gonna- shut up!” But any seriousness that he might’ve managed to muster up is lost when 93RX-CK pinches his cheek, then uses both hands to smush them together into a fishy-looking face, and now whenever he tries to talk, it’s slurred and almost sounds like the baby-talk people use with small children and animals. Of course, this prompts another burst of laughter, and the both of them keep muttering amongst themselves until Z-465 realizes that the Ricks are watching them and his cheeks go red.

“O-Oh, uh, should- w-we should probably leave, right?” Without waiting for a response, both Mortys get up, 93RX-CK slinging his arm around the other Morty’s shoulders as they stumble out of the door, uncoordinated and still giggling.

Now hyperaware of the fact that it’s just the two of them, Z-465 Rick sits back down in his chair, running a hand through his hair and sighing out a soft laugh. “Those two are...somethin’, I’ll tell you that much,” he says with a snort before starting to rearrange the things he’d had set up earlier, drawing 93RX-CK to come closer and watch with an interested expression on his face. “Yeah, they’re gonna- Mortys are probably the reason we even drink,” 93RX-CK says with a rough chuckle. “What- what’re you doing with that, anyways? Oh shit, man, I haven’t seen K-Lax in _forever_! Where the fuck did- did you get that shit?”

Z-465 has to suppress a small grin, feeling even more grateful towards his Morty for the accidental discovery of a planet with so many Kalaxian Crystals growing on it that it’s clear that no Ricks have found it yet, which had been shocking at first, but they’d worked fast and now only Z-465 and a few other approved dimensions are able to visit said planet. “Yeah, we, uh, we got a planet- Morty found some- h-he found the coords, he’s a real genius, by accident, a-a lot of the time,” he says with a chuckle. “You can have a few if you want, it’s- ‘s not like we have a lack of that shit.” He tosses a few of the violet shards in the other Rick’s general direction before fishing some obscure-looking ID card out of one of his pockets to chop a crystal up into dust, tossing it into the test-tube filled with the same swirling colours that he’d put in it earlier.

“Mmh, brings me back to the- the days when the Flesh Curtains were in such high demands, we’d- w-we’d have people tryin’ to bribe us with all sorts of drugs, a-and so much booze, that shit was great,” 93RX-CK says with a dreamy sort of tone in his voice, seeming to nearly automatically reach up to mess with his hair, humming as he runs his hands through it several times. “Oh, that reminds me, were- are you a Rick that was in the Flesh Curtains? Because _that_ , that was some good shit,” he says as he searches for a pocket that isn’t filled with something that’ll react horribly to the crystals. Downside of using alien drugs: Almost everything Earth-related will probably react horribly with it, causing it to explode and kill you.

Z-465 lights up at the mention of the Flesh Curtains, a rare, genuinely excited grin curling across his lips right as another cloud of lavender smoke puffs up from the crystal-chemical mixture. “Quick, breathe in! And fuck _yes_ I was in that band, that- that’s how I got so good at fucking, y’know?” He says it with a sharp laugh, blowing out and sighing as the high takes hold of him once more.

They start talking about the band, about all of the people and aliens that they’ve fucked, compare the drugs that they’ve done and Z-465 mentions that he misses when they used to trade smoke in kisses, fondly regards the times when he and Bird Person would fuck around while Squanchy watched from the closet, blames them for all of the ‘weird shit that I’m into, r-ridiculous, really’. So of course this sparks the interest of 93RX-CK, whom promptly takes a drag off of his cigarette and leans over, locking eyes with Z-465 and silently asking consent (seeing as how his mouth is full of smoke) before pressing his lips up against the shorter Rick’s. He exhales, smooth and slow as Z-465 inhales, smoke leaking out in-between their mouths and weak strands of it leaving them both as they part.

Both Ricks are blushing like mad, the shorter one laughing breathily and gazing up at 93RX-CK in a sort of daze. “Damn, f-for- forgot how nice that- th-that is. Hope you enjoURGH- enjoyed it as mMF!” He’s halfway through some snarky comment about ‘succumbing to the selfcest train’ when he’s yanked up by the collar of his shirt, his eyes slipping shut and mirroring 93RX-CK as he’s kissed so hard he can feel the air being sucked out of his lungs. It doesn’t scare him so much as it leaves him wanting- no, _needing_ more.

The roughness of the hand fisted in his shirt leaves him gasping for breath when they break apart again, eyes wide as he looks up at the taller. “Y’know, th- o-our, the Mortys, they- th-they probably won’t be back for a while,” Rick says, grinning down at Z-465 before pulling him up further, gently smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt before pulling him over to the filthy little cot set up against the wall and seating himself on it, wriggling a bit as if getting a feel for it.

“Mmh, good taste in tiny, shitty beds, Z-465. Now get on my lap aAAA- and let’s do this thing.” He reaches out to grip the shorter Rick by the hips, pulling him and tilting his brow as the other stumbles and nearly falls onto 93RX-CK facefirst before crawling up onto the bed and wrapping his legs around Rick’s waist, huffing at how he’s chuckling.

“Sh-Shut up, it’s not fu- mmph!” His whine is cut off by drool-slick lips pressing up against his own, and with a soft whine, he goes limp, supported only by 93RX-CK Rick’s body. Tangling his fingers into the back of the taller’s hair, he kisses back harder, eyes fluttering shut as he starts to tentatively rock his hips down against his alternate’s.

A surprised grunt leaves him at the movement, but he scootches back on the cot until his back’s up against the wall and he’s able to wrap his arms around Z-465’s neck, resting his arms on the other’s shoulders before grasping his hair and pulling his head back, exposing a throat that’s littered with various scars and burns. Mischief sparkling in his eyes, he leans down to start attacking the other Rick’s neck, leaving hickies and bitemarks so harsh that he can hear Rick choke and gasp for breath several times, even gagging once or twice as the sucking comes too close to his actual throat. He never once tries to stop 93RX-CK, however, and the punk has an idea that this Rick’s one of the tamer ones that’s into so many things that he’ll take anything he can get.

“O-Oh, god, Rick,” Z-465 whimpers out, squirming as if trying to get away but still grinding, a very visible bulge in the front of his slacks and a few beads of sweat rolling down his temples. “C-C’mon, stop- s-stop teasing me, you can gimme- y-you can give me more hickies a-af- afterwards,” he chokes out, shivers of pleasure running up his spine as the other Rick runs a hand along his abdomen before managing to undo his belt with one hand and pulling out his cock, starting to jerk him off at an agonizingly slow pace. He doesn’t miss the whistle of appreciation that the taller lets out, cheeks reddening further as his dick throbs from the calloused hand around it giving it such wonderful friction.

“Mmh, _nice_ , Z-465, _very_ nice. We may have to visit you again, would you like that, you little _slut_?” He nearly whispers those last few words into the shorter’s ear, squeezing the base of his cock as he feels his own lower parts starting to get slick. “Arms up, babe, we’re not- we don’t carry around extra clothing, and I don’t wanna scar my Morty for life by going home in a ship that reeks of sex becAUGH- ‘cause of me.” He grins as Rick complies, tugging his shirt up and off before leaning back enough to pull his own shirt off. “Oh _fuck_ yes, you know how to make me feel good, then,” he says with a grin as he licks a finger and runs it gently over one of the scars on Z-465’s chest.

A soft, choked-off little noise escapes him as the sensitive flesh is touched, managing a semi-cocky grin as he sees the mirroring scars on 93RX-CK’s chest. “Yes- y-yeah, I can _definitely_ make you feel good, I do it for m-my- my Morty often enough to know what the fuck I’m doing,” he says with a snicker before kissing his alternate bruisingly hard, successfully knocking him over so that now he’s straddling the taller. “So, how d’you wanna do this shit, 93-” The number’s as far as he gets before they’re flipped again and now he’s on his back, dick still out and standing at attention as 93RX-CK struggles to get his pants off while kneeling on the bed.

It’s still not even close to enough time for him to try to get the taller underneath him again, and soon there are slick lips rubbing up against the underside of his dick, the tip of it now pressed up against his lower stomach and the pressure and wetness causing him to buck up with a low grunt. “Oh, _god_ , Rick, f-fuck,” he pants out, reaching up and yanking the punk Rick down by the back of his neck before smashing drool-covered lips up against an equally wet mouth.

93RX-CK grinds his hips harder, breaking the kiss several times to burp and gasp out moans of ‘R-Rick, fuck, nngh’ and, eventually, “Ready for my dripping wet cunt, Rick?” Eyes half-lidded as he states the question, he lifts his hips up, teasingly letting only the head of Z-465’s cock slip in before lifting his hips away. “Mmnh, answer me, Rick,” and he leans down again to lick his lips right next to Z-465’s ear, the wet sounds sending another quiver up his spine as he growls out, “The _slut_ can’t get what he wants unless he fucking _tells me_ , y’know what I mean, Rick?”

He gasps out something that’s likely a garbled groan of the taller’s dimension, bucking his hips and pushing him away enough that he can pull him back down to kiss him hard enough that their teeth clack together loudly. “ _Fuck_! P-Please, please, Rick, god, I-I want- I need it,” he moans out, and a whine of loss leaves him when he feels 93RX-CK’s hands go back to hold his hips down, worried that he’ll only get teased more when he feels a hot wetness surrounding his dick that’s so good his mind goes blank for a few moments.

Then he’s slapped square across the face, and he can feel his cheek starting to sting and go red as he gasps and bucks his hips up. “Mmh, a painslut _too_? You really are into a lot of things,” punk Rick says, and it’s just the right amount of condescending tones and arousal in his voice that causes Z-465 to moan and nod, squirming and attempting to thrust more, harder into his alternate, but 93RX-CK’s grip is much too strong for him to resist it, especially in such a weakened state.

It doesn’t stop him from letting loose a low, guttural moan, hips grinding and clenching down onto what’s already in him as he continues to sink slowly down onto Z-465’s dick. “Mm-mm-mmh, Rick, you- y-you, ah, you have a lot of cock, a-and- and you’re not exactly small,” he says with a breathy laugh. “I-I can- I can handle it, mind you, just- j-just, let me take it at my own pace. Don’t- k-keep- calm down a little, y-you’re acting like even more of a whore than I thought you were,” and he grins, winks as he abruptly sinks down and envelops all of Z-465’s dick, throwing his head back and groaning at how _full_ he feels. He’s definitely going to visit again.

A yelp leaves him at the pressure, his eyes rolling back as his wrists are gripped and held up against the wall, his spine now curved and his posture slumped as he bucks up weakly. “Oh, god, 9-93RX-CK, _fuck_ , m-more, please,” he gasps out, his head tilting back as his spine curls in pleasure and his alternate starts to bounce up and down on his dick, squeezing hard around him in a fashion that’s almost too much and yet not nearly enough.

His attention’s immediately drawn to Z-465’s neck as his head tilts back, and he uses his free hand to balance himself on the shorter’s chest as he leans down to start giving him more hickies, all of them bitten down hard enough that they’re at least raised. Several start to bleed, red melting into the fine sheen of sweat that’s all over his body and shrill yelps escaping him as the pain mixes with the pleasure of getting fucked by someone so _warm_ , and he finds himself getting embarrassingly close embarrassingly fast. “F-Fuck, Rick, I- I-I’m- c-clo- close,” he wheezes out, throat aching from the position he’s in and hips aching from all of the work he’s doing despite being met halfway; it’s not like he’s used to being on the bottom very often.

He chuckles lowly, nodding and starting to fuck himself faster on Z-465’s dick. “Mmnh, don’t worry baby, I’m- I-I’m close too, fuck…” He trails off, panting hard as he lets go of Rick’s wrists so that he can keep himself up on the shorter’s chest, and now he’s able to fuck himself nearly as fast as he’d like to. “H-Hard- harder, fuck,” he gasps out, back curving and his eyes slipping shut as he throws his head back. The shitty yellow lighting from behind him makes him look like some kind of drunken, high god, face dark and scrunched up in pleasure and concentration.

In the end, it’s 93RX-CK leaning down to growl into his ear ‘filthy fucking _whore_ , you feel so good, babe’ that pushes him over the edge, cum spurting from his dick deep into his alternate as he cries out and bucks his hips up into the taller Rick, riding out his orgasm and dutifully continuing to bring 93RX-CK to his own orgasm.

The feeling of hot liquid feeling like it’s nearly burning a hole in him tips him over the edge, gasping for breath as he slumps and lets Z-465 do the rest of the work as he rides out his own orgasm.

They lay there for a few minutes, panting hard and jizz all over their general lower halves as Z-465 starts to realize how _sore_ and bitten his neck is, muscles overexerted and strained from having been completely dominated by his own alternate. 93RX-CK has a dopey sort of grin spread across his lips, eyes half-lidded as he gently kisses Z-465 on the lips, taking care to lick over the bruises and areas where he’d ‘accidentally’ broken skin, almost as if a sort of silent apology but also a promise that it’ll happen again.

Then the door bursts open, both Mortys giggling and absolutely _covered_ in hickies and sweat as they stumble in. They reek of sex, hair ruffled and eyes shining with happiness and surrounded by an invisible glow that’s clearly the work of post-sex hormones. Z-465 is also walking a little bit funny, and the more they push each other and giggle, the clearer it becomes that 93RX-CK is doing his best to keep Z-465 from tripping or falling over.

The Ricks are frozen, watching them, and slight smiles have started to curl across their lips when their Mortys see them entangled with each other, cooling cum all over the both of them and Z-465 looking like his Morty, except he’s bleeding and still half-propped up against the wall.

Silence seems to drag on for a few moments before 93RX-CK bursts out laughing and goes over, pressing a sweet little kiss to Z-465’s cheek before going over and appearing to basically shove his tongue down 93RX-CK’s throat, pulling a shocked grunt out of him before he returns it, laughing gruffly into the kiss. Z-465 limps over, giggling and initiating a much gentler, more romantic kiss with his Rick, pulling back several times to mutter into his Rick’s ear, to which he either nods or shakes his head, cheeks reddening further and further until he laughs and says something like ‘prying little shit, y-you already know what I’m into, you’re the one that…’ and he’s cut off by another kiss, not like he minds it, though.

“Hey, Z-465, we- w-we should probably clean these dirty fucks off, right?” He looks over, a laugh leaving him at the expressions on their Ricks’ faces, and he nods. “Yeah, I-I, uh, I think the bathtub’s big enough for the two of them, a-and- and then we can take a bath afterwards,” he says with a grin, something flashing in his eyes for the briefest moment that 93RX-CK Morty apparently catches and understands, because he returns that same grin.

In some dimensions, Ricks don’t care about their Mortys.

In most dimensions, Ricks do care about their Mortys, and their Mortys care about their Ricks.

 


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative titles yAH oO  
> Also I felt the need to write a second chapter of cute stuff and yeah here I'm sorry

Giggling to each other as they stumble up the stairs with their Ricks hanging on them for support (and 93RX-CK Rick limping slightly, matching Z-465 Morty’s gait), they manage to dump the Ricks into the tub, starting up the water and each giving his respective Rick a gentle kiss on the lips before turning them around so that they can start on washing their backs.

Z-465 grabs the washcloth, working on scrubbing his Rick’s back while 93RX-CK works on his Rick’s hair, a slurred groan of ‘c-care- easy on th’ hair, r-recently...dye- d-dyed…’ before he goes silent, practically purring as slim, experienced fingers work the lather into his hair. “Oh, hush, y-you- you really _must_ be tired if you think th-that I’ll- that I don’t know how to do this,” his Morty says with a huffed-out chuckle, cheeks pink from laughing so much.

“Mmnh, MoURGH- Mort- M-Morty, you- your handsh, they- they’re, n-nice,” Z-465 Rick stammers out, letting out a burp that causes both Mortys to groan in semi-forced disgust simultaneously before they start to giggle again. Z-465 Morty just smiles and continues scrubbing, handing the washcloth to 93RX-CK Morty as he starts to wash lower, more sensitive areas that he doesn’t want to risk chafing with the cloth. What softer, better things to use than his hands? He ‘accidentally’ runs his hands over Rick’s dick ever so slightly, ignoring the stutter in his Rick’s breath and the way he jolts just enough that some water jumps up over the side of the tub and causes a dark stain to bloom over the hem of his shirt.

93RX-CK catches the other Morty’s mischievous grin and he nods, carefully rinsing out his Rick’s hair before starting to wash his body as well, taking advantage of his exhausted state to start making his way down Rick’s chest. He tweaks both nipples, once each and gently enough that he doesn’t get much of a reaction before one hand dips low enough that he can start rubbing at his Rick’s clit and the other stays up to scratch light lines up and down Rick’s front. He nearly knocks heads with Morty, groaning and squirming, almost shocked by the sudden stimulation but not trying to get away. If anything, it looks like he’s trying to get closer, to get more.

“Oh yeah, y-you- y’like that, Rick?” Z-465 stammers out, giggling as his Rick groans lowly and turns to give him a sloppy kiss, drool trailing over his cheek and down his chin, but he doesn’t find himself minding the messiness. He’s going to get in the tub afterwards anyways, so what’s a little bit of drool? He moves his hands lower, one gently squeezing and massaging at Rick’s balls and the other starting to carefully stroke the taller’s shaft, just enough that it’s not too much yet more than enough to start to get him hard enough to jack off properly.

A choked-off little moan leaves 93RX-CK Rick, causing Z-465 Rick and Morty to glance over, and the Morty makes a little mental note to ask his alternate about just _how_  the hell he’s able to do that with his hands, because one’s three fingers deep into his Rick while the other continues to fondle his clit with an experience that doesn’t come from just one, two, or even three casual fucks. He’s leaning down, muttering into his Rick’s ear, and it’s clear from the shudders wracking his body that he’s still oversensitive from Z-465 Rick fucking the hell out of him, and he’s not going to take long to cum.

Z-465 Morty decides that he should probably speed things up a bit, tightening his grip ever so slightly and speeding up his strokes, the flesh in his hand now rock hard and, if he focuses hard enough, is throbbing slightly in his grip. He presses a kiss to Rick’s jawline, prompting him to turn for another kiss that both melt into as Rick’s shaking grows and he encloses his Morty’s tiny hand with his own, both hands now stroking Rick’s dick. When they part, Rick gasps out ‘o-oh, fuck, god, Morty, p-please, I- nngh!’ before thick, white liquid leaks from his dick, almost sluggish in nature, contradicting the shrill, garbled gasp of Morty’s name that Rick lets out as he bucks his hips and half-sobs out wordless moans that get quieter and quieter until he’s muttering, eyelids fluttering sleepily.

Almost immediately afterwards, 93RX-CK Morty has the pleasure of feeling strong muscles clench down around his fingers, a slickness coating them that he knows he’ll help his Rick to ‘clean out’ later, but for now he gently pulls them out, washing them in the water and getting what cum he can off of Rick’s body and finishing up with soaping down his body.

A few murmurs of ‘a-are you okay?’ and ‘ffhhn fuck yeahh…le’s do it againn…’ later and Z-465 straightens up, looking utterly satisfied with himself as he grabs a towel from the basket and helps his Rick to stand up on shaking legs. His eyes are more closed than open at this point, bottom lip slicker than usual because he’s drooling much more than usual, this time not due to drunkenness, but to complete exhaustion. “Y-You, uh, you can stay the night, i-if you wanna,” Morty says with a smile as he dries off his Rick, then loops one of the taller’s arms around his shoulders so that Rick won’t fall on the way to Morty’s bedroom.

93RX-CK Morty laughs softly and nods, rinsing off his Rick before doing the same, wrapping his Rick up in a towel and assuring him that he’ll help him with his hair once he wakes up. “I swear, h-he- he probably loves his stupid hair more than he loves me,” Morty says with a laugh, but it’s clear he’s just joking, and there’s a sparkle of love in his eyes as he pats his Rick down to relative dryness. “Yeah, we, uh, w-we should probably stay, let our Ricks- let my Rick stop being so sore, a-and we could, uh, w-we could have another playdate. T-Two in a row, sounds like heaven, right?” He grins, winking at Z-465 Morty before wrapping an arm around his Rick’s waist and guiding him to the door. “Well, l-let’s get to sleep! W-We can take a bath later, I’m-” He’s cut off by a yawn. “-I’m exhausted, y-y’know? They weren’t the only eventful ones tonight.” His Rick slurs out a ‘I fuck- f-ffuckhhn’ knew- k-knew ithhhahah sssuck it, Z-46938....’ which causes both Mortys to burst out in quiet giggling. 

“Yeah, d-definitely!” Z-465 Morty half-drags his Rick to the bedroom, leading 93RX-CK Rick and Morty to his bedroom, where they promptly collapse into a messy pile of bodies and damp affections. The Mortys have enough mind to take off their gross clothes before cuddling up close with their respective Ricks, managing to find a position where they’re still facing each other and will be the same when they wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr's kinkykankri, leave me fic requests and comment below what you think of the fic(s)!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's kinkykankri, send me requests!! No limits except for transphobic shit and preferably no scat B))  
> Also, leave comments!! <33


End file.
